Moment of Life
by BaekhyunSamaa
Summary: Cerita mereka tentang kehidupan kuliah, asrama dan kejadian saat pentas mahasiswa. Kaisoo, ChanBaek, TaoRis, HunHan, SuLay, ChenMin. Drabble. Thanks for read or Review. Kaisoo part 1 up.
1. Chapter 1

Sedikit cerita mereka tentang kehidupan kuliah, asrama dan kejadian saat pentas mahasiswa.

**BaekhyunSamaa Present**

**Life**

.

.

.

**-Stage-**

"YEY…"

**Jepret**

Terdengar riuh teriakan penonton disekitarnya, menandai penampilan klub dance telah berakhir. Kyungsoo menekan tombol shoot kameranya, mengabadikan moment didepannya.

Disana –diatas panggung itu, dapat ia lihat Kai –adik kelasnya yang jahil, terlihat begitu bersinar.

Ia mengedipkan mata.

Ia kemudian mengambil handphonenya dan membuka foto Kai yang dimilikinya.

Masih sama.

Tapi kenapa tadi Kai terlihat sangat tampan?

Ia menoleh lagi kearah panggung.

Apa mungkin diatas panggung bisa membuatmu terlihat setampan itu?

Kyungsoo mengangguk menyetujui hipotesisnya sendiri. Ia lalu melirik jam yang dipakainya.

Astaga,

Jam 20.55

'_Sial! Jam malam 5 menit lagi!' _

Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, hendak keluar pulang keasrama. Sekedar informasi, Kyungsoo adalah mahasiswa tingkat 1 yang diwajibkan asrama. Sekarang ini, ia mendatangi acara pentas mahasiswa, dan ia tak boleh melewati jam malam. Yah, tentu saja tak boleh –kecuali ia ingin malu dihadapan orang yang ditaksirnya sejak masuk kuliah, Kim Junmyeon, ketua asramanya.

"Yah, Kyungsoo-_hyung_, kau tak mau berfoto denganku? Aku sudah jauh-jauh mendatangi tempat dudukmu!"

Terdengar suara yang familiar ditelinganya, namun Kyungsoo tak peduli dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya. Yah, ini bukan saatnya foto denganmu Kai. Ia masih ingin terlihat sebagai anak baik dihadapan Suho-_hyung_nya.

"Hei, _hyung_, kau tak mendengarku? "

Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Ia kemudian mendekat, lalu mengangkat smartphonenya dan memasang pose kearah kamera.

**Jepret**

Kyungsoo berkedip setelah cahaya kamera selesai mengabadikan moment mereka.

"KAI!"

Sebuah suara terdengar memanggil nama pria disampingnya, yang dibalas dengan lambaian oleh objeknya.

"_Hyung, _sepertinya aku harus cepat-cepat pergi, sebelum Lay-_hyung_ mengomel padaku"

Kai berbicara sambil bergantian menoleh kearah Kyungsoo dan Lay, teman satu UKMnya. Ia lalu mengirimkan gambar yang diambilnya tadi kehandphone Kyungsoo.

"_Hyung_, aku pergi dulu"

Kai melambaikan tangannya pertanda berpisah, tepat setelah gambarnya terkirim.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang berjalan menjauh. Ia lalu membandingkan foto Kai yang bersamanya dengan Kai yang asli.

Iya yakin benar-benar tidak ada yang berubah dari Kai.

Apa memang Kai sudah tampan dari dulu?

Tapi kenapa tadi diatas penggung bisa terlihat begitu indah?

Kyungsoo mengambil kameranya, membuka foto Kai diatas panggung. Ia kemudian memandang panggung didepannya.

Tak perlu semenit, Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Ia sudah mendapatkan jawabannya.

'_Bukan Kai yang terlihat tampan karena diatas panggung, tapi panggunglah yang terlihat indah karena ada dirinya'_

.

.

.

**-Costume and Make Up-**

"Hei Kris-_hyung_, kenapa kau tak siap-siap? Kita tampil 10 menit lagi. Cepat pakai kostum dan _make up_-mu!"

Baekhyun mengomel dengan lancarnya, membuat Kris reflek memegang salah satu telinganya.

"_Slow_ Baek. Rekanmu akan siap beberapa menit lagi"

"BEBERAPA MENIT LAGI? Kris-_hyung_ kau sudah gila? Bagaimana kau bisa siap beberapa menit lagi jika kau hanya duduk diam disini?"

Baekhyun berteriak saking emosinya. Mereka akan tampil, namun Kris dengan santainya duduk sambil memakan kripik kentang dimeja.

"Siapa bilang rekanmu itu aku? Rekanmu ada diruang ganti, sedang memakai kostumnya setelah _dimake up_."

"Rekanku bukan kau? Kenapa tiba-tiba diubah? Bukankah kemarin _Hyung_ sudah setuju?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

Tunggu

Jangan-jangan-

"_Hyung_, kau tak menyuruh Si bodoh itu menggantikanmu kan?"

Baekhyun panik menyadari tidak adanya Chanyeol disana.

"Bukan, aku tak menyuruhnya"

Baekhyun mendesah lega. _'Syukurlah'_.

"Tapi dia yang memohon padaku untuk digantikan" Kris berkata dengan santainya.

"APA?!"

Baekhyun berteriak untuk kedua kalinya. _Aish. Tega-teganya Kris menyuruh Si bodoh itu menggantikannya. Bagaimana kalau ia malah menghancurkan penampilannya? Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun tampil kepanggung. Tega sekali hyungnya ini menyuruh Chanyeol menggantikannya. _

"_Hyung_, kau tahu kan ini adalah penampilan pertamaku? Kenapa kau menyetujui permintaannya? Kau tahu kan dia jahil padaku? Dia mungkin cuma mau menghancurkan penampilanku!" Baekhyun menarik nafas. "Lagi pula, aku butuh dirimu sebagai penarik perhatian!" Ucapnya kesal

"Byun Baek, santailah! Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku hanya tak tega dengan Chanyeol yang memohon. _'Ayolah Hyung, aku ingin mencoba didandani dengan smokey make up dan kostum itu. Aku kan juga ingin terlihat tampan didepan Baekhyun'"_

Kris memperagakan perkataan Chanyeol dengan intonasi yang berlebihan.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah. "_Hyung_, itu tidak ada hubungannya" ucapnya mengalihkan perhatian.

Ia mencoba menghilangkan kegugupannya. "Alasan itu terlalu konyol. Kalau sampai penonton berkurang karena dia, KU BUNUH KAU! Kau sendiri tahukan kalau penonton tidak akan tertarik dengan orang yang sekonyol dan tam-"

Baekhyun yang sedang mengomel tanpa sadar hampir mengucapkan kata 'tampan' saat melihat Chanyeol yang baru datang dari ruang ganti. Rambut kecoklatannya diikat kebelakang, dengan sedikit make up panggung yang membuatnya terlihat tampan.

"Tam- apa Byun Baek?" Kris menyindir Baekhyun yang sempat cengo dengan tatapan terpesona itu.

Ia berdeham, mencoba menahan jantungnya agar tidak keluar.

"Tampak mengerikan. Chanyeol, sebaiknya kau langsung mengecek mic-mu dan jangan sampai membuat kesalahan!"

Baekhyun berbicara cepat, lalu membalikkan badan menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. _Oh Sial_.

"_Hyung.."_ Chanyeol membuka suara.

"Jadi dia setuju?"

Chanyeol yang baru datang tadi, langsung bingung dengan tingkah Baekhyun. Kris mengangguk menjawabnya.

'_Syukurlah'_ batinnya.

Tapi tunggu dulu, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dipikirannya.

"Em _Hyung_,

Benarkah aku terlihat mengerikan?"

Chanyeol bertanya dengan ekspresi khawatir, membuat tawa Kris meledak seketika.

"Mungkin, jika kata tampan dikamus telah diganti dengan kata mengerikan"

**TBC**

**Review, please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**BaekhyunSamaa Present**

**Of**

.

.

.

**-Sight-**

Kris berjalan pelan melintasi lorong kecil dibelakang panggung, tempat para mahasiswa yang akan tampil bersiap-siap. Riuh ricuh orang berlalu-lalang, entah membawa kostum, peralatan, atau sekedar membawakan makanan para artis yang akan tampil.

"_Yah_, dasar orang-orang Korea menyebalkan! Hanya karena aku orang Cina, kau pikir kau raja? Kau bisa memerintahku untuk membawakan ini-itu, Heh? Kalian kan juga panitia! Dasar Gila!"

Seorang pria bersurai hitam mengomel tak jelas, dengan tumpukan kardus kostum menutupi wajahnya.

"Minggir-minggir! Aku orang mandarin harus membawa ini!"

Ia berteriak kepada beberapa orang yang menghalangi jalannya. _'Dasar bodoh. Yang punya kebutuhan bukan cuma kau!'_ pikir Kris sambil tersenyum miring melihat tidak adanya respon bagi pria itu. Jalan didepannya tetap saja ramai dan ia kesulitan lewat.

Pria itu kesulitan melewati grombolan akrobat yang akan tampil menuju panggung, hingga kardus-kardus yang dibawanya tersenggol dan menumpahkan seluruh isinya.

**Brak**

Baju Kostum, _make up_, dan beberapa peralatan yang dibawanya terlempar kelantai.

Kris menoleh, menatap kearah kanannya –tempat dimana pria itu terjatuh.

Bukan, ia menoleh bukan untuk menertawakan kesulitan pria itu seperti tadi.

Bukan,

Ia menoleh dan menatapnya -hingga tanpa berkedip- karena terpesona olehnya.

Pria muda itu –Kris mungkin lebih suka menyebutnya bocah-, sedang memunguti kostum-kostum yang berserakan dengan efek taburan butir-butir _make up _ putih yang bertiup disekelilingnya. Memang penjabaran Kris agak berlebihan kelihatannya, Tapi baginya-

Ini adalah hal tercantik yang pernah ia lihat.

**Deg Deg Deg**

**Ia jatuh cinta.**

Kris tersadar ketika merasakan sebuah getaran aneh didadanya, segera mengikuti nasihat para pujangga.

'_Segera tolonglah orang yang kau sukai saat ia dalam kesulitan wahai kaum muda!'_

Kris membulatkan tekad dan mendekat kearah pria itu. Ia berjongkok hendak membantu pria itu memungut baju, namun terhenti ketika ia mendengar sesuatu.

"Hei _Chagi_, kau tak apa?"

Sesosok pria berkulit _albino_ dengan cepat mengambil seluruh baju yang bersisa dilantai, lalu memasukkannya dalam kardus. Pria didepannya terlihat bingung, lalu menumpuk kembali barang yang dibawanya.

"Tao-_chagi_, ayo kita pergi. Disini berbahaya!"

Pria _albino_ itu menarik tangan Tao mengajaknya pergi, lalu tersenyum setan dan menoleh kearah belakang.

_Oh, Shit_

Kris mengumpat. Ia lalu tersenyum miris sambil memungut sebuah bunga kecil, barang bawaan Tao yang masih tertinggal.

_Kris, baru merasakan indahnya cinta pertama hari ini._

_Namun, Kris juga harus merasakan yang namanya patah hati, saat itu juga_

_Miris._

.

.

.

**-Find?-**

Sehun menarik Tao menunjukkan arah, yang sejak tadi kesulitan melangkah karena membawa banyak tumpukan kardus.

"_Yah_, Oh Sehun, kenapa kau memanggilku _Chagi_? Aku merinding mendengarnya"

Tao menunjukkan ekspresi ngerinya –walau tak terlihat, karena tertutup kardus- pada Sehun. Sehun tertawa, lalu menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ingin saja. Baru aku lihat orang itu berekspresi mengenaskan. Haha. Sungguh menyenangkan"

Tao mengerutkan alisnya, tak mengerti dengan perkataan sahabatnya ini.

"Orang itu? Siapa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Orang itu, Wu Yifan. Orang yang dikejar-kejar Luhan-_hyung _selama 2 tahun disini. Orang yang menyebalkan!"

Sehun membantu Tao meletakkan kardus itu diruang _make up_, lalu menariknya pergi menuju kursi penonton.

"Tapi aku senang bisa mengerjainya tadi. Haha. Senang melihatnya berekspresi patah hati saat memanggilmu tadi"

Tao terdiam. Sedetik kemudian ia sadar siapa dan apa yang Sehun maksud.

Pria tadi, pria tampan tadi.

Jadi Sehun memanggilnya _Chagi _karena ingin mematahkan hati pria yang baru saja tertarik padanya?

Sialan.

"Yo, Tao. Luhan-_hyung_ bilang ia akan duduk dibaris nomor 3 diseberang sana. Kita duduk disini saja. Akan kutunjukkan padamu dari sini yang mana orangnya."

Sehun menarik Tao untuk duduk dikursi yang telah dipilihnya. Sehun datang kepentas ini karena Luhan-_hyung_ bilang ia juga datang. Sehun ingin menunjukkannya pada Tao.

Tao menurut dan ikut duduk, namun seulas senyum setan terukir dibibirnya. Ia lalu mengetikkan sesuatu di smartphonenya.

"Aish. Bukankah Luhan-_hyung_ bilang ingin menonton Baekhyun-_hyung_ tampil? Baekhyun-_hyung_ akan tampil 5 menit lagi, dimana dia?"

Sehun menatap kursi kosong diseberangnya dengan khawatir.

Tiba-tiba saja dua orang berjalan dan berhenti didepannya. Salah satu dari mereka pergi, lalu meninggalkan yang lainnya berdiri disana, dan menghalangi pandangannya kearah calon kursi Luhan.

Cih

Sehun kesal. Ia lalu menepuk pundak pria didepannya, sambil memarahinya.

"WOI! Kalau mau duduk, cepat duduk! Jangan menghalangi pandangan! Aku sedang mencari seseorang, KAU TAHU? Dasar bodoh"

Pria didepannya menoleh, membuat Sehun meneteskan keringat dingin. Sial, bibirnya tak bisa berhenti mengomel tadi.

"Sehun-_ah_, maaf. aku tak tahu kalau aku menghalangi pandanganmu. Maaf, Maaf."

Luhan tersenyum kikuk. Ia lalu cepat-cepat pergi dan mencari tempat duduk lain. Sehun, kini melihatnya melangkah duduk di seat yang cukup- malah sangat jauh dibelakangnya.

"Oh Sehun-_ah_, dia siapa?" Tao bertanya sok manis.

Sehun bermuka masam, dengan lemas menjawab. "Dia Luhan-_hyung_. Orang yang kusukai. Orang yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu"

Ia lalu tersenyum miris.

Tao menepuk pundaknya, kemudian dengan dramatis membisikkan.

"Oh Sehun. Aku sudah tau. Luhan-_hyung_ ternyata kakak angkatan sejurusanku. Kami tidak sengaja bertemu, dan bertukar nomer Handphone kemarin"

Ia mengambil nafas panjang. "Oh Sehun, kau tahu kenapa Luhan-_hyung_ tak duduk dikursi diseberangmu?"

Sehun menoleh, mendapati Tao yang giliran tersenyum setan.  
"Aku menyuruh Xiumin_-hyung_ diloket tiket masuk untuk mengganti seatnya, dan menyuruhnya duduk didepan kita. _Oh sayang_ aku tadi berniat baik untuk mendekatkanmu dengannya, tapi kau malah memarahinya tadi"

Ia berkata dengan intonasi menyesal yang dibuat-buat membuat Sehun menampilkan ekpresi ingin membunuhnya.

"Oh Sehun, 1-1. Kita adil sekarang"

Tao kini tertawa terbahak-bahak.

**TBC**

Special Thanks to :** naranari, **_DwitaDwita_**, lanarava6223, **_SyJessi22_**, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**_, jettaome_**, Peachzt, **_HyunRa_**, Ranijung Xoins, **_Kim –Jung- Hyewon, dan _**Panda ZiTao **atas review, favorites, dan follownya**.**

Cerita ini bentuknya Drabble sampai Chapter 3, untuk penggambaran masalahnya. Untuk official pair atau tidak, jawabannya iya, walaupun beberapa nanti ada cracknya. Setelah Chap 3, saya tidak tahu, saya berharap masih bisa melanjutkannya. Mohon dukungannya *_bow_*

Review, please?


	3. Chapter 3

.

**BaekhyunSamaa Present**

**Moment**

.

.

.

**-Brand-**

"Terimakasih telah datang keacara pentas mahasiswa"

Xiumin tersenyum, sambil menyodorkan kertas tiket dan kembalian pada salah satu dari dua gadis didepannya.

Yah, disinilah ia, Kim Minseok yang kerap dipanggil Xiumin berada. Ia diloket tiket masuk untuk menjual, menghadapi complain dan pergantian seat, atau pembatalan tiket yang bahkan ia sendiri tak bisa menonton isi acaranya. Membosankan.

"Tribun atau Standing?"

Xiumin menanyakan pertanyaan –yang sama sejak tadi- pada pria didepannya sambil mencatat. Pria itu terdengar berdeham, lalu menunjuk tiket tribun.

"Tiket tribun 200 won harganya. Kau duduk diseat 125. Jika sudah diisi, kau bisa pindah ke seat 268, 190, atau 567. Tapi setelahnya mohon kau bicarakan dulu dengan petugas."  
Xiumin menyodorkan tiket pada pria didepannya. Ia tersentak kaget saat pria itu menahan tangannya.

"Aku tak bawa uang. Bagaimana kalau aku bayar dengan ciuman?"

_Gila!_

Ia mendongak dan mendapati Kim Jongdae, juniornya diUKM tersenyum konyol. Sudah ia duga.

"Lepaskan tanganku dan cepat pergi dari sini"

Xiumin berkata tanpa ekspresi. Ia kemudian menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chen dan melanjutkan menulis pekerjaannya.

"_Hyung_-_ah_, kau dingin sekali padaku? Aku kan cuma menghiburmu agar tidak tegang"

Chen menampilkan ekspresi merajuknya, namun Xiumin-nya tidak peduli. _Poor Chen._

"_Hyung_, kau mendengarku?"

Chen menyentuh pundak _Hyung_ kesayangannya itu.

**Set**

Xiumin melepaskan tangan Chen kasar, lalu memandang sinis kearahnya.

"Kim Jongdae-_ssi_, berhentilah menggangguku! Kau pikir hanya dengan seperti ini aku akan membalas perasaanmu? Aku sudah punya Siwon-_hyung_ asal kau tahu. Tak mungkin kan, aku yang terbiasa menggunakan sepatu _Prada_ ini harus beralih ke sandal jepit sepertimu?"

Oh iya Xiumin sudah punya Siwon, _Prada _mahal miliknya

Yah memang,_ Prada_ yang elegan dan tak akan bisa dibandingkan dengan sandal jepit sepertinya.

Chen terdiam mendengar perkataan _Hyung_-nya ini. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum miris.

Tapi, apakah sandal jepit selalu lebih buruk dari _Prada?_

Chen membungkukkan badannya, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan posisi duduk Xiumin. Ia lalu mengacak rambutnya.

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba sandal jepit, Hyung. Setidaknya ia mungkin lebih nyaman dari sepatu _Prada_ milikmu"

Chen tersenyum tulus, lalu berbalik meninggalkan Xiumin diloketnya.

Xiumin terdiam, menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya.

_Ia tak terpengaruh dengan sandal jepit ini bukan?_

.

.

.

**-Night Time-**

Lay berlari menembus dinginnya malam di _Seoul National University_. Ia kini sedang berlari menuju asramanya, yang berjarak cukup jauh dari gedung pertunjukan pentas asrama.

_Hah Hah Hah_

Lay terengah-engah sambil memegangi pintu gerbang asrama.

"21.25-

Kau terlambat 25 menit Zhang Yixing"

Kim Suho menyingkirkan tangan Lay dan menutup gerbang asrama dengan santainya.

"Hei, kenapa sudah ditutup gerbangnya? Aku kan baru terlambat 25 menit"

Lay melontarkan demonya.

Suho memiringkan kepalanya, lalu mengangkat ujung bibirnya.

"Tuan Zhang, 25 menit itu sangat berarti"

Ia mendekat kearah gerbang, membuat tubuhnya hampir bersentuhan dengan Lay jika tidak ada jeruji besi yang menghalangi.

"25 menit seseorang terlambat diberikan pertolongan pertama saat kecelakaan, nyawanya bisa hilang"

Lay tergugup menyadari posisi sang ketua asrama –yang selalu menilangnya karena jam malam- ini. Ia terdiam sesaat sampai akhirnya merespon melawan.

"Ta-tapi ini kan hanya jam malam. Lagi pula bukankah biasanya _Hyung_ mengijinkanku masuk? Aku bahkan pernah telat 30 menit sebelumnya"

Suho berbalik, lalu mengambil selimut beserta bantal dan melemparkannya kearah Lay.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kau sudah telat berulang kali. Tidurlah diluar. Aku akan mengawasimu dari sini."

Ia melangkah duduk ke bangku rotan disebelah pagar –diluar dan didalam pagar memang ada bangku rotan untuk berjaga-. Suho lalu memasang bantal, berbaring disana. Ia memejamkan matanya, sambil meneruskan perkataannya.

"Lagi pula aku mengijinkanmu masuk, karena alasanmu tak salah dulu"

Lay terdiam, bingung dengan perkataan Suho yang terakhir. Alasannya tak salah? Memang sekarang salah? Ia hanya tampil diacara pentas mahasiswa tadi, apa salahnya?

"Aku kan hanya tampil-"

"Kau tampil dipentas mahasiswa pada jam 20.45, dan berakhir jam 20.55. Jika langsung pulang keasrama, kau harusnya sampai jam 21.05. Tapi kau sampai disini jam 21.25. Kau pikir aku tak tahu kau menonton siapa? Kau menonton Chanyeol-mu bukan? Itu sesuatu yang salah!"

Lay membalikkan badan dan mendekat kearah pagar, menatap Suho yang berbaring sambil mengomel disana.

"Salah?"

Lay mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya, bingung.

Suho memiringkan posisi tidurnya, menghindari tatapan Lay yang seolah meminta jawaban.

Kenapa Suho bisa hafal waktu tampilnya?

Kenapa Suho bisa tahu kecepatan jalannya?

Kenapa juga Suho bisa tahu ia menonton Chanyeol yang notabene disukainya?

Kenapa juga ia salah hanya karena menonton Chanyeol?

Terlalu banyak yang ia ingin tanyakan.

Suho lalu mengangkat selimut hingga menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. "Cepatlah tidur. Aku tak mau penghuni asramaku sakit" ucapnya mengalihkan perhatian Lay.

**TBC**

**Special Thanks for DwitaDwita, **_Peachzt_**, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, **_opikyung0113**, **_**kyeoptafadila, **_Reezuu Kim__**  
**_

terimakasih atas reviewnya, semoga kalian semua masih mau menunggu kelanjutannya.

Chapter 2 dan 3 saya posting berurutan, karena saya takut berhalangan (?) mempostingnya...

Chapter 1-3 penjabaran masalah... mungkin Chap 4nya baru bertemu bersama...

Sampai jumpa *bow*


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**BaekhyunSamaa Present**

**Moment Of Life 1**

**-Lens of my eyes-**

.

.

.

.

"Ini tehnya tuan"

Ucap seorang pelayan kepadanya, seorang mahasiswa bermata lebar bernama Do Kyungsoo. Pria berwajah bulat ini senang sekali menikmati waktunya dikedai teh kecil dipersimpangan gedung fakultasnya, selain karena harganya yang murah untuk bocah berkantong tipis yang disebut mahasiswa, kedai ini juga sejuk, karena mengambil tempat disekitar pohon-pohon besar dengan tema _outdoor_.

"Hei _Hyung_ kenapa kau ada disini? Mengerjakan apa lagi _Hm_?"

Tepukan seorang pria berkulit Tan membuatnya menoleh, lalu tersenyum seperti biasa. "Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas liputan kampusku, Kai_-ah_. Jangan bilang kau datang membolos?"

Pria itu tertawa segar lalu duduk disampingnya. "Aku hanya mencari udara segar _Hyung_. Nanti aku juga kembali. Lagi pula begitu bosan mempelajari 2 kali SKS mahasiswa biasa, kau tahu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Tentu ia mengerti, mantan adik kelasnya yang akselerasi ini pasti kebingungan mencapai _grade _1 nya hanya dengan 1 semester. Kai lulus sekolah menengah dengan 2,5 tahun, hal ini menyebabkannya harus melanjutkan program akselnya dikuliah dengan 0,5 tahun ditahun pertamanya.

"Kau masih suka fotografi _Hyung_?"

Ucap Kai sambil melihat-lihat foto jepretan Kyungsoo. Ia tahu, _Hyung_nya yang satu ini memiliki hobi fanatik soal foto, hingga pernah membuatnya jatuh dari sebuah pohon hanya kerena menemani Kyungsoo memanjat mengabadikan sarang burung.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, masih sibuk mengetik penjabaran dari tiap Foto yang diambilnya. "_Hyung_" Kai memanggil lagi.

Kyungsoo menoleh, mendapati Kai telah memegang foto hasil potretannya dipentas mahasiswa kemarin. Foto dimana Kai sedang menari dengan kilauan cahaya yang mengarah kedirinya, menyebabkan kilauan-kilauan putih yang entah karena efek apa.

Kyungsoo memerah, mengingat tak sengajanya ia mengambil moment sebagus itu saat memotret Kai. Potretanmu menggambarkan cara pandangmu terhadap benda itu, kau tahu? Jika ia memotret Kai dengan hasil seperti itu maka Kai bisa berfikir dirinya? Oh tidak. Kai tidak boleh salah paham.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya kebetulan mengambil gambar grup _dance_ yang sedang tampil. Tak kusangka kau tepat jadi centernya saat aku mengambil gambar"

Bohong. Bohong sudah.

"_Hyung_, aku tahu kau tidak sengaja mengambil ini. Kalau sengaja, mana mungkin potret diriku bisa sebagus ini? Setahuku obyek manusia pribadi yang selalu bagus saat kau potret itu adalah ketua asrama kita. Kau _stalker_nya kan?"

Kai tertawa. Tawanya dipaksakan kala itu.

Kyungsoo ikut tertawa, lega karena Kai tak salah paham. Tapi kenapa ia merasa aneh? Kenapa Kai tidak menggodanya seperti biasa?

"Kai, kau aneh hari ini, kau tak apa?"

Kyungsoo memegang dahi Kai, mencoba mengecek suhu tubuhnya. Kai terlihat tertawa patah, lalu menyingkirkan tangan Kyungsoo dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku tak apa _Hyung, _Hanya sedang ada pikiran"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. "Oh, ada masalah lagi dengan Krystal Jung heh?"

Kai hanya mengangguk tak pasti, lalu melambaikan tangannya ke_Hyung_ kesayangannya itu.

"_Hyung_ aku kembali dulu kekelas. Sudah terlalu lama yang terlewat" ucapnya sambil berjalan.

.

.

.

Kai berjalan menuju kelas Sastra Inggisnya, yang merupakan kelasnya pagi ini. Ini hari yang cerah, secerah hatinya mengingat kejadian tadi malam dimana ia berhasil foto bersama _Hyung_ kesayangannya.

"Jadi Suho yang terpilih jadi Presma? Lalu siapa dari wartawan kampus yang dipilih mewawancarainya?"

Kai tak sengaja mendengar perbincangan tiga orang mahasiswa yang kebetulan berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Kai memperlambat langkahnya, mencuri dengar.

"Wartawan kampus? Sepertinya Kyungsoo_-hyung_ dari psikologi yang terpilih. Mereka bilang _Human_ _photography_nya bagus. Ia juga yang memotret Suho yang di_Banner_ kemarin kan?"

Tepat Kai bersisipan dengan tiga mahasiswa itu, ia mendengarnya dan membuatnya berhenti berjalan.

Ia mendengus.

Jadi _Hyung_nya yang terpilih ya?

Selamat.

Kai melanjutkan perjalanannya kekelas, lalu mendudukkan dirinya dikursi dan memandang kearah jendela. Tepat saat ia memandang kesana, ia mendapati Kyungsoo, sedang sibuk dengan Laptopnya sambil meminum teh dikedai favoritnya. Tanpa sadar ia meninggalkan kelas dan berjalan menyusulnya.

"Hei _Hyung_ kenapa kau ada disini? Mengerjakan apa lagi _Hm_?"

Ia menepuk Bahu Kyungsoo, membuatnya menoleh dan tersenyum. "Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas liputan kampusku, Kai_-ah_. Jangan bilang kau datang membolos?"

"Aku hanya mencari udara segar _Hyung_. Nanti aku juga kembali. Lagi pula begitu bosan mempelajari 2 kali SKS mahasiswa biasa, kau tahu?" ia tertawa setelah menggunamkan alasan palsunya.

'Kaulah yang membuatku suntuk pagi ini, _Hyung_' racaunya dalam hati.

"Kau masih suka fotografi _Hyung_?"

Ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kyungsoo. Ia lalu sibuk melihat-lihat foto didepannya, sampai ia menemukan sebuah foto. Foto yang kembali membuat _mood_nya naik.

"Hyung" ia memanggil Kyungsoo, hendak bertanya tentang hal ini.

Setelah dua kali dipanggil, Kyungsoo terlihat terlonjak kaget, lalu merebut foto tersebut dan berkata "Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya kebetulan mengambil gambar grup dance yang sedang tampil. Tak kusangka kau tepat jadi centernya saat aku mengambil gambar"

Kai tersenyum kecewa. _Mood_nya turun lagi.

Jadi tidak sengaja ya.

Tentu saja, memang ia berfikir apa?

"_Hyung_, aku tahu kau tidak sengaja mengambil ini. Kalau sengaja, mana mungkin potret diriku bisa sebagus ini? Setahuku obyek manusia pribadi yang selalu bagus saat kau potret itu adalah ketua asrama kita. Kau _stalker_nya kan?"

Kai mencoba tersenyum, mencoba melegakan dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian tiba-tiba Kyungsoo memegang dahinya dan menanyakan keadaannya, yang membuat Kyungsoo pada akhirnya malah berfikir, ia ada masalah dengan Jung Krystal, teman dekatnya.

'Kaulah yang membuatku bermasalah _Hyung_, bukan dia' Batin Kai dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Kai"

Pria berambut kecoklatan itu memanggilnya, lalu meletakkan _Cupcake_ yang dipegangnya dimeja.

"Foto kita telah dipasang dimedia kampus. Kau sudah lihat?"

Lay, senior digrup tarinya ini mengeluarkan benda elektroniknya, menggesernya beberapa kali, lalu menunjukkan beberapa foto yang ada disana. "Semuanya terlihat bagus Kai, tapi sayang tidak ada fotomu. Kau lihat, fotoku juga bagus disana"

Kai menggeser-geser benda ber_OS_ android itu, memperbesar, melihat Foto Lay yang diambil Kyungsoo. Foto ini bagus. Benar. Tapi bukankah harusnya Kyungsoo memotret Lay dengan jelek? Ia tahu Suho suka Lay kan? Setahunya ia memotret berdasarkan cara pandangnya.

Apa ini kebetulan juga?

Lalu kenapa Kyungsoo tidak memasang fotonya?

.

.

.

Kyungsoo kini terlihat tengah memilah-milah ulang foto _stalk_ Suho yang diambilnya, sambil menunggu Suho selesai dengan rapatnya untuk diwawancarai. Disemua foto ini, Suho memang terlihat tampan dan berwibawa, bahkan saat ia tertidur ataupun bersin. Tapi mengapa ia merasa ada yang kurang?

Sekali lagi ia melihat foto-foto Kai yang bersamanya sejak kecil, yang entah mengapa membuatnya terlihat berbeda.

Foto-foto Kai memang terlihat biasa pada awalnya, namun foto itu terlihat lebih nyata dan apa adanya. Semakin lama ia memandangi foto-foto itu, ia merasa,

Kai semakin tampan dilihatnya.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sial. Apa yang ia pikirkan?

"Kyungsoo. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. Apa sudah siap?"

Kyungsoo terlihat kaget saat melihat ketua asramanya –yang sebentar lagi menjadi mantan karena terpilih menjadi Presma- tersenyum padanya. Ia mengangguk, lalu mengeluarkan pena dan tape recordernya.

"Sudah, _Hyung_" ucapnya. Sesi wawancarapun dimulai. Kyungsoo menanyakan apa saja yang menjadikan Suho ingin menjadi Presma, atau hambatannya dalam Pemilihan dan seleksinya kemarin.

Semua telah selesai kini saatnya ia mengambil Foto wawancaranya.

**Jepret**

Kyungsoo menekan tombol _shoot_ kameranya, lalu melihat hasil gambarnya.

"Kenapa Kyungsoo_-ah_?" Suho mendekat kearahnya, khawatir saat melihat adanya perubahan ekspresi dari _Hoobae_ yang cukup dekat dengannya ini.

"A-anu _Hyung_, fotonya tidak bagus. Bagaimana kalau kita ulangi lagi?"

Suho asal mengangguk, lalu menampilkan senyum _angelic_nya.

**Jepret**

Kyungsoo langsung melihatnya lagi.

Hasilnya berbeda dengan yang dulu. Kenapa ini?

"_Hyung_, aku benar-benar tak tahu, kenapa hasilnya tidak sebagus dulu. Bagaimana kalau kita ulangi lagi?"

Suho tersenyum lagi. Ia lalu mengacak rambut Kyungsoo.

"Tidak perlu. Sampai kapanpun fotonya akan tetap seperti itu. Aku tahu suatu saat caramu memotretku akan berubah"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, mencoba mencerna apa yang didengarnya.

"Tapi aku senang. Akhirnya _Hoobae_ku yang baik ini telah menemukan yang dicarinya" ia mengambil nafas. "Oh iya. Terimakasih karena masih menjaga cara memotretmu saat di_Banner_ Presma. Aku menyukai fotonya"

Suho tertawa kecil, lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam diruangan itu.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya, sambil meminum segelas cola yang dipesannya dikantin tadi. Energinya terkuras. Ia tak habis pikir, _passion_nya memotret Suho-_hyung_ bisa hilang begitu saja. Kenapa?

Kyungsoo kembali meminum minumannya, menenangkan pikiran. Hingga ia menangkap sesuatu dipenglihatannya.

Kai dan Krystal

Entah kenapa ia merasa tak nyaman akan hal ini. Kai sedang bercanda dengan Krystal, yang kini malah terlihat sedang mengacak rambutnya, membuat Krystal mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

Sial. Kenapa disini panas ya?

Kyungsoo memandang sekeliling, lalu melambaikan tangannya kearah sang pelayan meminta tambahan es.

Ia lalu kembali menatap kearah yang sama.

Kai kini terlihat bangkit mengambil pesanan mereka, meninggalkan Krystal sambil berkomunikasi dalam teriakan. Terlihat Krystal sedang meneriakkan kata 'dingin' dari jauh.

**Jepret**

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo mengarahkan dan memencet kameranya, memotret Krystal yang ada disana.

**Zoom**

**Zoom**

**Zoom**

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang. Tak ia sangka ia bisa mendapatkan gambar gadis cantik ini dengan posisi yang membuat ia terlihat seperti marah-marah.

Dan entah bagaimana caranya, ia berhasil membuat _background _dibelakang Krystal terlihat suram.

.

.

.

"Kai-_ah_, kau yakin aku tak mau kubantu?"

Krystal dan Kai berjalan beriringan, setelah sebelumnya mereka membahas tugas analisis sosio mereka. Mereka baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugas dan makan dikantin fakultas, lalu hendak pulang kerumah masing-masing.

"Aku bisa mengerjakan lanjutannya, kasihan kau jika harus kerumahku malam-malam"

Kai memberikan penjelasan. Krystal tersenyum setelah menoleh kearah samping sebelumnya. Ia mendapati sesuatu.

**Cup**

Ia mencium pipi Kai tiba-tiba.

"Sampai jumpa Kai. Kau berhutang padaku soal ini" ucapnya sambil mengedipkan mata.

Ia lalu pergi meninggalkan Kai.

Pria berkulit tan itu terlihat bingung dan kesal, lalu melanjutkan jalannya, hingga ia mendapati Kyungsoo yang mematung menatapnya didepan gedung fakultas.

Kyungsoo hyung ada disini?

Kenapa?

Kyungsoo kini memalingkan wajahnya, menyesal karena menunggu Kai yang malah kini bermesra-mesraan dengan gadis yang mulai dibencinya itu.

Mulai dibencinya?

Kenapa ia jadi membenci Krystal?

Apa ia menyukai Kai?

.

.

.

"Aku tak tahu, apa yang salah dengan diriku.

Entah aku yang bodoh, entah mataku yang tertutup.

Aku yang dulu sama sekali tak melihatmu.

Namun, kini aku bersyukur, melalui lensa kameraku, aku akhirnya menyadari sesuatu tentangmu.

Aku menyukaimu" –Kyungsoo

**TBC**

**Special Thanks:**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, **_lanarava6223_**, Aswshn, **_HyunRa_**, Kim Hyunshi, **_blueacacias_**, Laibel, **_nananari_**, Novey, **_DwitaDwita_**, opikyung0113, **_kyeoptafadila_**, Reezuu Kim, **_Laibel_, **naranari**,_ Novey_, **Yuseong Han**, _Yurako Koizumi_, **fykaisoo**, _Yeon-Sso._

Maaf karena kemarin sempat error. Saya bingung, jadi saya membuatnya per part pairing. Buat yang ini mohon kritik, pendapat dan saran, tentang fic ini dilanjut atau tidak.

Sekian, terimakasih.


End file.
